The war
by Porphyrion
Summary: Percy Jackson was supposed to be dead but Artemis and the hunters find him in central park. On top of that a mysterious man begins freeing the most powerful enemies of the gods and is about to wage war on them. Is it Percy getting the revenge he promised them or is it another being that wants to control earth? Read and find out.
1. My Next battle

I own nothing

The war

Chapter 1: my new friends

Percy POV

I was walking down a street in LA, when I looked up to find myself at DOA studios. The entrance to the Underworld, I checked my pocket and knowing I had about 45 drachmas I walked in and said hi to Charon asking if he could ferry me across the river after placing 35 of my drachmas on his desk he gave in and agreed to my request. A few minutes of walking through the underworld I found myself at a fork in the road I could continue to hades palace or I could move on into tartarus and more than likely my death. Naturally I chose Tartarus and I eventually found the gate closed with kampé guarding it. I took riptide out and killed her before she could react and opened the gates of Tartarus only to see Kampé already reformed again on the other side but she bowed to me rather than trying to kill me and said

"I am at your service whenever you require it my master." this surprised me the most but I said "continue gaurding Tartarus until you are called." and she nodded then took her place just out side the gate. I continued deeper into the great chasm known as Tartarus until I saw a figure that I had only seen twice in my life. Before me stood Typhon father of all monsters. There was a bright flash behind me so I turned to see who it was and it turned out to be chaos himself who had told me to come here in a dream so I figured I should do as I was asked considering who had sent me. "Lord Chaos it's good to finally meet you in person." I say bowing low. "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon I have heard much about you from those who dwell down here and I have a challenge for you. I want you to defeat Typhon singlehandedly of course I will give you my power to do so and if you succeed you will have the loyalty of all monsters to do your bidding you will be the master of monsters and even the great Typhon will bow before you and answer only when called upon by you. Now Typhon break your chains and wreak havoc upon Los Angelos." as he said this the chains holding Typhon down shattered and his essence returned to the world above as Chaos began to break up as well before drifting into my body causing me to feel even more powerful than the gods which I suppose being chaos now I was actually more powerful than the gods. I teleported back to the surface to find Typhon destroying the city. I used my new powers to create a giant of darkness the color of midnight and I seeped into it giving me control and I saw I was as tall as Typhon if not larger. I thought about rip tide being in my hand and a huge copy of riptide grew into existance in my giants hand. I slashed at Typhon causing a deep cut and blasted him with power causing him to fall backwards before I plunged my sword into his skull as he began to dissolve something seemed to stop him and he rose back to his full height before bowing before me showing that I had his allegiance before returning to Tartarus awaiting my call as he did this I heard surprised gasps behind me and as I turned I saw the 12 beings I had hoped never to see again. Behind me stood the gods of Olympus staring at me in shock I shrunk back to my original form and began to walk away when I saw that every monster in Tartarus had been released just to allow them to bow to me pledging their allegiance before being sent back and then Tartarus himself walked up to me and told me "congratulations kid I have a gift for you as well I am giving you the same thing that chaos gave you" he said before once again breaking down and entering my chest giving me another power boost. Afterwards I fainted from having so much power be given to me so quickly. I heard someone call my name before I hit the ground and knew nothing more.


	2. Let's end this you and I

Set after the last Olympian

I own nothing

The war

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I woke up to see Artemis sitting next to me with my hand in hers with her head laying on my chest asleep. If I hadn't been betrayed by the gods I would have smiled at her but as it is I flashed out waking her up and causing her to look around in shock. When my transport was complete I looked down into the ocean and saw the ancient sea monster Cetus bowIng her head and I continued walking through the sea meeting more and more monsters as I went deeper and deeper all of which bowed respectfully eventually I decided to leave before my father found me so I flashed back to new York and found a nearby alley way and slept for the night.

The next morning I woke and simply wandered the city till nightfall and I found the nearest bar and began to drink away my sorrows when a girl with auburn hair and moon silver eyes walked in looking around frantically and I quickly put my hood up and diminished my arua to that of a mortal. I knew that after gaining the combined power of two primordials and not just any primordials but some of the strongest primordials there was no way I was still a mortal or even a demigod i had to be a god or I would have burned up before even getting the chance to fight Typhon. After a few weeks my body began to weaken and I realized that I could revoke my immortality, push it away and the power I had wouldn't destroy me I also knew that of I went to the camp I would be followed it was better this way I wouldn't endanger my friends and family. The only way I could be found was through my empathy link but I had destroyed the link a week ago so as long as I didn't use my power I was untraceable even to Hermes.

3000 years later

I was walking through the city looking for a place to stay the night when a silver arrow came swirling through the darkness before implanting itself in my right shoulder and throwing me to the ground. I got up in pain and wrenched the arrow out and threw it to the ground and turned to run. As I ran through Central Park I turned my head and saw Artemis and the hunters chasing me. I knew that in my current shape I wouldn't be able to out run them. I needed some Ambrosia and Nectar. I used some power to get some and I collapsed to the ground and then got hit with three more arrows I ripped them out and undid the canister of nectar before rising to meet them. "Put that down. Now." Artemis ordered me. I shook my head and shoved two squares of ambrosia in my mouth and it healed me while some of my muscle began to come back so I drank the container of nectar and my body was back to its normal shape I then turned to face them. I look Artemis in the eyes and give her a small smile then I look to Thalia. "Hey thals next time you see death boy tell him his cousin says hi. Now as nice as it would be for you all to kill me I'm afraid I must end our little meeting hopefully the next time you see me there won't be any of those petty arrows being shot at me now I must bid you all a fond farewell. good bye Artemis." I say with a smile. But before I can leave Thalia throws down her weapons and gives me a bone crushing hug before saying "you know for a kelp head you're awfully good at hiding 3000 years that's a new record of being un findable by the hunt but your not going any where this time your coming with us." "Is it really you?" a melodic voice called out in barely a whisper but I could hear the longing in the voice. It confused me but I knew I must have been mistaken. I sighed knowing that I couldn't leave without telling her I was still alive. "Yes Artemis, it is me." I say while pulling my hood down. The hunters gasped before cheering and grinning evilly and I knew something was off. Artemis walked right up to me and looked me in the eyes before reaching her hand up to touch my face making sure it really was me before pulling her hand back and slapping me so hard that it echoed throughout the park making even the hunters wince. "Perseus-Jackson-do-you-know-how-much-trouble-you've-caused-and-how-worried-I-was-your-my-first-male-friend-in-a-millennium-and-you-just-go-missing-without-telling-me-where-you-were-going-now-you-will-come-with-us-this-instant-and-explain-why-you-didn't-at-least-iris-message-camp-or-me-or-your-mother-or-at-least-Thalia-so-that-we-knew-you-weren't-dead...!" as she ranted on and on I quickly took four steps back making it seem I was scared or surprised at her outburst and then I looked her in the eyes and smiled sadly before saying "I'm sorry" but she cut me off saying "Don't you dare disappear again Percy Jackson!" but I said again "I'm sorry Artemis" I looked at the hunters who surprisingly looked sad as they realized what I was doing and I teleported away to mount tam where atlas was holding the sky.

"Hey there Atlas how've you been not too busy I hope." I say sarcastically. "Why so quiet nothing to say today no death threats or anything of the sort?" when he looked at me he looked me straight in the eye and said"why would I even think about threatening the king of the titans monsters and primordials." I was surprised to say the least. "What do you mean king of the titans?" I ask him. "When you defeated Kronos you completely destroyed him there is nothing left and as you beat him and Hyperion in battle you are the king of the titans we have to follow your orders whether we like them or not." He answered. I snapped my fingers and Polyphemus appeared before me "take the weight of the sky from Atlas" I ordered him and he did so without any arguments. "Ahh... So good to be free again. Now if I may ask why free me?" "You are the greatest warrior of the titans and I am going to get revenge on the gods who betrayed me but some were not guilty of it so not all will be destroyed only a few. Now go down to Tartarus and release the other Titans from their bonds and bring them here." he bowed and left to do as I ordered. While I waited I walked down to the Hesperides garden to have a talk with ladon. I reached the tree without incident and released Ladon from his job guarding the tree in his place I had a Lydian Drakon curl up under the tree and protect it. As Ladon and I reach the top of the mountain all of the titans besides Hyperion are on the mountain I teleport all of us to the inside of mount orthys and tell them to repair the base while I went and freed Hyperion from central park.

Central park

I teleported my self to the park and walked up to the largest maple tree I had ever seen and began to chant in Greek "Εγώ βασιλιά Περσέα Τζάκσον και των δύο Τιτάνων και τέρατα καλούν εμπρός Υπερίων Τιτάν της Δύσης. ζήσει ξανά και να αγωνιστούμε για μένα μαζί θα έχουμε την εκδίκηση για εκείνους που με πρόδωσε, αυξάνονται και πίνουν το νέκταρ των αθανάτων και τρώνε το φαγητό αμβροσία των θεών. ακούσει την έκκλησή μου, αυξάνονται αρχαία του ήλιου." and then repeat in Latin "Ego Perseus Jackson rex utriusque Titanas et monstra vocant foras Hyperion Titan de occidentem. Mihi vindictam, et pugnabo cum vita nobis erit, qui tradidit me surgere et ambrosiam cibum edunt et bibunt nectare dis immortalibus. exaudi vocationem, surgere antiquis solis." as I finished the tree began to tear down the middle and Hyperion climbed out and bowed slightly."Come." I ordered and teleported us to the Titan base and I called for the every single monster in Tartarus forth,minus Typhon and began to get them into an organized army and I then went into the strategy room to speak with the other titans on what our first move will be. In the end I decided that I would go to Olympus the day of the winter solstice and declare war on the Olympians and give those who wanted it the chance to join our cause.

*that night*

Flashback

"Congratulations mark you've done well my son I'm am so proud of you."Poseidon says "He's a much better hero than Jackson."Zues stated. "Speaking of my brother I have some information that might interest you, during the battle I learned that Percy was a spy for the enemy he was giving them information the entire time and nobody even thought to suspect him because he was our leader he thought he could get away with it but don't take action against him yet use him to fight the enemy an put gaea back to sleep he's a good fighter and is very useful."mark retorted. "yes that would be a good idea."Athena replied deep in thought. "I honestly doubt that he a spy that's not his style his fatal flaw is personal loyalty he can't have done that." Artemis defended. "Ahh... But Artemis loyalties can change can they not. His allegiance changed and he now is loyal to the enemy." Mark reasoned getting approval of Athena for using logic to prove his point. "I still don't-" " enough Artemis no defending the traitor we will take action after the war." zeus interrupted.

Flashback time lapse

"Perseus Jackson!" Zues roared. I walked shakily to the center of the throne room and bowed to my father before kneeling at Zeus' feet. "As well as you did in the span of this war I am afraid that your crimes against Olympus still need to be dealt with." "Crimes, my lord?" I asked clearly confused. "yes crimes. Your ruse has been discovered and there is no denying that you are a spy all in favor of my administering the punishment I have deemed suitable." Ares Athena Demeter Dionysus Hera Zeus and Aphrodite voted for it while Apollo Artemis Hermes Hephaestus and poseidon voted against it. Well it seems that I can finally vaporize you without a war breaking out. This is the will of the council and I shall see to it that the councils will is acted upon. Zeus declared summoning his master bolt. "Any last words Perseus?" Zeus asked with way too much enthusiasm. "I can honestly say that I am so not surprised that you want to do this but really vaporizing me for something that I haven't the slightest clue of is an all time low but if you must then I'd have to say, Annabeth I can't believe that you actually cheated on me for my brother that's the worst thing you've ever done to me by far. Father I have to thank you for supporting me through this meeting and that I hope I made you proud with what little I have done in this life. Nico youve been a great friend and like a brother to me so I must ask you to not hold a grudge against those who voted for my death... Again it will only reward you with the same fate as I have been given. Thalia like I said to Nico don't hold a grudge and you are a sister to me don't mourn my death but rise from it stronger and don't falter in your beliefs they will lead you to where you are meant to be. Hades thanks for not killing me every time I show up in your domain... I think." there were some chuckles at this."hermes thanks for all the help and advice you've given me over the years without it I wouldn't have been nearly as well off as I was in many of my quests if not all. Hephaestus I must thank you as well for your help and I'm terribly sorry for mount saint Helen's I didn't mean to blow it up it just sorta happened. And last but absolutely never least, Artemis I have something for you that says what I need said for months ago I had a vision that I would be accused of being a spy but I was hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't come to pass. Hermes please give this to her when she is alone in the hunters camp. And know this Artemis everything in that letter is true I swear it on the Styx. Now one last thing. To those who abandoned me I have a warning I swear upon the river Styx that I will get revenge on you one day even if I have to go for rebirth I will have revenge. One day soon you will regret this decision hear my words Olympians the time will come when you are at your limits and then right before your destruction you will remember today and face what you did. I tell you now that you have betrayed my loyalty and that makes us enemies and I am not an enemy you want my dreams tell me this much. And my dreams are never wrong." I say with finality. "alright now let's get this over with." zeus said untouched by my exchange and rose the master bolt. And with dread I uttered my final curse before the weapon ended my life "ας ο δεσμός της anaklusmos ποτέ δεν παραπαίουν και παραμένουν πάντα συνδεδεμένο με εμένα μέχρι να αποφασίσει να το δώσει σε ένα άλλο για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής ακόμα κληρονόμος." then with a blinding flash and the feeling of a million volts of electricity and my blood burning to ash I woke in a panic.

*On the summer solstice*

Artemis POV

I sat in my tent reading the letter that Percy had left me Thalia walked in looking depressed even after three thousand years the pain was still fresh. Today was the three thousand year anniversary of the day Percy Jackson was killed by my father Zeus. The one man able to rise above all others and earn not only my respect but even my love although he never knew it. "Yes Thalia what is it?" I asked in a shaky voice from crying a few minutes ago."Lord Zeus says that we are needed on Olympus to begin the meeting. And I've been wondering do you think that it really was him milady." she asked me. "Yes I do believe it was him but we mustn't tell anyone unless we see him again." "See who now?" a male voice said and Nico Di Angelo appeared from the shadows. "I was sent to get you all to the meeting I told them that you would be there soon but nooo nobody listen to the immortal kid I'm just expected to run their errands when they need it. Anyways who are we talking about?" he asked curiously. I looked at Thalia and she responded by saying "He deserves to know after all he did give us a message for him." "Alright well we were on our last mission hunting down some monster in central park but when we found the aura we were looking for it didn't feel like a monter it felt more like an immortal that had tried to push their gift away. When we found the owner of said aura it seemed to be a malnourished man of about 18 so we shot him still thinking he was a monster that had taken that shape to lull people into thinking they were safe and gods had thought it was just an immortal so they didn't attack it but instead of disintegrating like monsters are supposed to it pulled the arrow out of his chest and ran we gave chase and he eventually stopped and turned around before creating a canteen and some ambrosia before eating two pieces and and downing the canteen that I learned later had contained nectar and his wounds healed and he began to fill out into a normal looking person with a hoody and basketball shorts. He smiled at me before saying hello to Thalia like they were old friends and gave a small talk to the others and Thalia threw her weapons down and hugged him asking of it was really him and he replied that it was and I asked the same question and he looked to me and removed his hood replying the same way. When I looked at him I saw the one person that I never thought I would see again. Percy is alive and it was him that we had been hunting that night so I slapped him and Yelled at him for a while then he said sorry an he disappeared but he wanted us to tell you that he said hi. Now we should get going and by the way don't tell any one it could be bad." "What about Poseidon he should know it his son."the boy said. "I'll think about it but for now I think it's time to go." I said before having him and Thalia follow me out to the camp and get the hunters in order before teleporting all of us to the throne room on Olympus. I sat on my throne and took one final glance at the note Percy had left me.

Dear Artemis,

I want to thank you for all the times that we met and you didn't turn me into a jackalope it was very much appreciated but that is not the only thing I need to say. Because of me about to be vaporized I feel that it is necessary for you to know how I feel about you. The day that I saved you and saw that you had been tortured and imprisoned by that horrible Titan atlas the mere sight of the aftermath of his treatment of you angered me to no end seeing you in the state he left you in sickened me and it was then that I realized that I was there to save more than just my best friend Annabeth I had come to save the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on an even though you will never care for me the way I do you I think that saving you and earning your grudging respect was enough. I loved you then and I love you now what I feel for you will follow me even in death. I hope that you will be forever happy and content in life.

Yours forever

Percy

I smiled at how he had loved me just as long as I had him I quickly returned the stoic uncaring look to my face and neatly folded the note before placing it in Thalia's care for the duration of the meeting. "Well now that Apollo is here we can begin atlas has been freed along with the other titans and giants. Gaea has completely awakened and most of the existing monsters are free there seems to be a large amount of monster activity in the California area most noticeably around mount orthys so we need to hit them before they hit us we need to send a spy in to the enemy army thankfully it doesn't seem that any demigods have joined the enemy yet and I would like to keep it that way. Dionysus you are to check on the minor gods and goddesses to be sure of they're allegiance while the hunters and Artemis will go to camp Halfblood to help train the campers for the war. The rest of us will begin preparing the defenses here on olympus to hold back an attack here hopefully typhon will remain chained Poseidon I want you to reinforce his restraints to keep him down so that he doesn't get free then muster your army to defend Olympus hades you do the same now Hephaestus you make new armor that will increase the wearers speed strength and agility while Athena and ares will go to help in the training council adjourned." he said but before anyone could leave to do as they were ordered a black vortex appeared and someone with a pitch black cloak appeared and had his hood over his head at his waist was a sword of Stygian iron celestial bronze imperial gold steel and some other unknown pitch black metal darker than any metal found on earth. "Who dares-" Zeus began but the being quickly interrupted yelling "Silence Zeus you will not speak until spoken to now sit down and lower your pathetic weapon before you do something you will regret. Like throwing that golden thumbtack you call a thunderbolt." The man said with such power and anger in his voice that it made everyone in the room shudder. "I am chaos and order I am the god of elements warfare speech magic thoughts Time and heroes I am the king of swordsman and demigods and I am waging war on the Olympians I told you that one day you would regret your actions and that day has come." he said smoothly before removing his hood an revealing the face of the man I loved. "Percy?" Poseidon asked tears flowing down his face. "Yes father I am alive and now I will extend an offer to a few gods to join me rather than be destroyed I do not want to hurt them now Artemis and the hunters Hades and Nico Di Angelo Poseidon and any of his children Hermes and his children Hephaestus and his children and Hestia please step forward." Those that were named off did as they were asked. "I give you the chance to join me now and keep your seats of power in the new council of Olympus at the end of the war those of you that wish to have no part whatsoever in the war I will protect you from the wrath of Zeus and his followers and from all blackmail to help one side I will allow you to still keep your seat of power and I will protect your children as well make your choice now before my plan is set in motion." I shrank down to human size and walked next to him before turning around to see the hunters follow me then Poseidon and hades stood with nico Di Angelo and sided with him Hestia too walked over to him pledging her allegiance as well Hermes an Hephaestus sided with him as well then he spoke again "Apollo if you would like I will allow you to join and be with your sister I will gladly accept an apology from you and accept your support in the war." Apollo then stood and apologized for voting for his death and they shook hands both with huge smiles on their faces and Apollo walked over to me and stood by my side. "Now that this is done with I will be seeing te rest of you later on goodbye now. He said before we all disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded I realized that we were at camp Halfblood. "recruiting more people." Percy informed me. The campers looked at us and more precisely Percy with confused looks I notices his hood was up again. "Heroes Chiron nymphs satyrs naids and all of you other beings. I have come to you to offer you my hospitality and a place with in my army. I have declared war on the Olympians who are not present at this moment for what they did to me and I seek an alliance with you all the Olympians here have already sided with me and I have all of the minor gods on my side join me." Percy tells the demigods. "Why should we join you we don't know you and we would be going against our parents I can't do that and I am sure the others can either. Now tell us who are you?"Annabeth yelled out. "I go by many names I am order an chaos king of demigods and swordsman. I am the god of Heros warfare time speech magic thoughts and the elements. My true name however the name I have gone by for over three thousand years and the name you all know me by is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." he answered removing the hood and proving that what he said was the truth. He drew a dagger and went to stab his arm but the daggers blade shattered on impact earning more murmurs at how the only person in the last 4000 years to have that ability was the actual Perseus Jackson. "How do we know you are a god and your not lying Percy." Clarisse yelled out. "Tell me can a son of Poseidon do this without the blessing of Hestia or this without the blessing of Zeus." he said catching his hands on fire while a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him. While the ground erupted with dead soilders and the sea rose to cover the top of the dining pavilion. "Can a son of Poseidon do that without the blessing of hades." "No I suppose not." she grumbled under her breath. Now who here will join me and enter my army where you will exceed your current skills in every category of fighting both with weapons in long range and close range as well as hand to hand combat. I don't want any of you to be hurt in this war but when the gods 'killed' me 3000 years ago they began a process that cannot be undone as of now my army exceeds the number of demigods here in both numbers and skill I am trying to save as many of you as I can. Please consider my offer. I said before the children of the gods already following me quickly joined my ranks. But the others didn't and I left with our new recruits to mount orthys.

The new recruits and my self entered my base of operations on mount orthys when Kronos walked up to me earning several arrows an a few swords be shot and thrown at him but I froze time and swiftly removed the weapons from the air and placed them on the ground before resuming time and told Kronos "I hadn't had the time to brief them on the members of our army so they didn't expect to see you plus the gods were unaware that you had been resurrected at all. Now for the rest of you I have been given control of both the titans and giants I am their king I just didnt feel it necessary to alert the other gods of this so as to give them a little surprise when we have our first battle. I also have complete control over all monsters and before you ask yes that does include Typhon if I so wanted I could end tho war now by attacking camp Halfblood with the giants while unleashing typhon to distract the gods and attacking mount Olympus with the titans and sending a small army to attack the mout Olympus in Greece simultaneously and completely crushing the gods but it would be very bloody and the giants would leave no Halfblood alive. So I'm taking this slowly and making the gods scared to make some go neutral rather than fighting and I may just be able to turn them against themselves rather than uniting them by freeing Typhon. Now it time to train I need some generals and some strategists as well as create a new council of Olympians to rule over the earth. As of now I have for sure Artemis Apollo Hephaestus Hestia Hades Poseidon Gaea Kronos and myself. I am planning on having 18 on the council rather than just 12. "Oh, ok I guess but I still don't trust them at all." Artemis replied. At that Kronos sighed "Well I guess her not trying to either kill me or turn me into some type of animal is more than I expected from my children and grandchildren who were brought up thinking I was completely evil." "Are you offering for me to turn you into an animal?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow and a bit of hopefulness in her voice. "No Artemis I'm not offering for you to change my appearance in any way whatsoever." he replied causing Artemis to look down in disappointment earning a few chuckles from the others."well lets get this war over with its time for training." I say and lead them inside the base.

Several years later

"Sir there was an attack on our Main attack force in the Atlantic the boats were sunk and we've lost a good portion of our military on a positive note however we have managed to get our elite demigods into position they are a few blocks away from the other demigod army and they have reported at least 500 enemies." Krios reported through an iris message. "Thank you Krios prepare for the arrival of the rest of the titans and giants as well as the gods on our side myself and the remainder of our forces." I commanded him. He nodded and I ended the connection to the message. "Sounds like the war will finally end I just hope there isn't too much blood spilt during the battle." Artemis said walking over to me And grabbing my hand. "Me too Artemis me too," I replied uneasy. As we all teleported to the location of Krios just out side of manhattan a horn rang out in the camp signaling an attack. I quickly had the army form up to repel the enemy forces and it was working until Athena Ares Zeus and Hera appeared and began to decimate my troops do I ordered the retreat and prepared to take the four on alone. As soon as I got into position Ares charged making powerful slash to my left so I dived to my right before blocking a thrust from Athena's spear and jumping backward to avoid a bolt of lightning and avoiding another attack from ares and it continued like this until I blasted area with power sending him to his knees barely conscious and disarmed Athena of both her spear and her shield the original aegis and causing her to lose power as she was disconnected from her symbol of power and I blasted her to the side and threw my sword impaling Hera as both armies watched, theirs in horror as three of the only gods still on their side fell by my hand and only Zeus still stood gaping at me extremely pale. Then faster than a bullet he raised the master bolt and threw it at full power earning cheers from his side and groans from my side and a scream from Artemis. As the smoke cleared they saw me standing and I was pissed I raised my hands and summoned my fathers trident and melded it with riptide and hades helm of darkness appeared on my head as the master bolt also appeared in my hand and was also melded with riptide as aegis appeared on my arm. Zeus materialized a sword with lightning arcing up and down the blade. We circled preparing to end this war as all of the titans and giants had been defeated and I had all the gods that supported him imprisoned or unconscious and he had severely depleted my army while his was relatively unscathed besides the section that went against the hunters and demigods that I had on my side. He gave an experimental slash to test my reflexes and I responded slower than I could moving just fast enough to stop the attack so as to make him think that it was the limits of my speed. He smirked and began to push forward I let him gain and I saw him beginning to tire after a good half hour of fighting while I was still at almost full strength I summoned a layer of water to the surface and had it surround me giving me strength. I summoned a massive bolt of lightning and directed it at him and charged forward as he deflected it and barely had the time to stop my sword. He counter attacked and I dodged his swipe and thrust forward which caused him to twist to the side and I hissed in pain as his blade cut my shoulder before he withdrew it and thrust it into my lungs and I felt electricity surge through my body paralyzingly me for a second and dropping me to my knees and dropping my sword. Artemis screamed my name as Zeus withdrew the sword and went to decapitate me but I willed time to slow and I stood at my full height again and intercepted the blade before allowing time to resume at its normal pace and we restarted. . .backstep. Thrust. That was how it continued until Zeus made badly aimed thrust leaving the hilt wide open so I side stepped and used the first disarming technique I ever learned and sure enough his sword clattered to the ground and my blade was positioned at his throat both of us breathing heavily.

"Do you yield to me I don't want to destroy you I just wanted to show you that how you treated your children and family was wrong and needed to be changed so please yield and end the blood shed?"

"Perseus I..."


	3. Disregard this chapter

Hey guy I know it's been a while but I've lost my inspiration to write this sptry so I'm putting it up for adoption if your interested in taking over the story then pm me thanks again.


	4. Back?

Hey everyone I decided that if enough people want me to I will continue the story Ill start working on the next chapter. There is a poll on my profile about it and a possible alternate version of the story so please vote quickly I need to know as soon as possible so that I can figure out what I'm going to do with all these stories. Thanks.


End file.
